Satisfaction
by ReginaRiverHill10396
Summary: She felt empty. She had dreamed of the day when she would slowly and painfully crush the naïve princess's heart in front of her husband and daughter but now that she had, everything was gone. Daniel wasn't back. Her life had been consumed by the darkness. She had won, yet she knew she had actually lost


Regina stood triumphantly over Snow's body, her long, low-cut black dress with red jewels a contrast to Snow's white, flower embroirdered robes with the ashes of her heart on it.

She looked around and saw Charming frozen in shock with Emma standing with Henry in her arms as if she were protecting him gaping at her and she felt empty. She had dreamed of the day when she would slowly and painfully crush the naïve princess's heart in front of her husband and daughter but know that she had done it everything was gone. Daniel wasn't back. Her life had been consumed by the darkness. Hundreds of people had died. It was all over.

She had won.

Take that happy endings. Take that good aways wins. Take that true love will never fail. Because it just did.

Charming was the first to move, picking his sword up from where it lay limp at his side and charged but she pushed him far away with a flick of her wrist wrapping him up in vines.

Emma started walking forwards but Regina used magic to wrap her up in ropes, gagging and binding her. Regina walked forwards towards Henry but he stumbled away from her.

"Henry"

"What. You gonna hurt me too?" He challenged her.

"No! I would never hurt you! I had to do this, Henry. She killed Daniel. She ruined my life. She's the reason I'm like this" Regina explained.

"You're wrong. Cora killed Daniel. Cora made you marry Snow's dad. And you know what? You're just like her! Evil and cold" Henry spat, horrified.

"Henry?" Regina whimpered.

"You chose this life when you decided that you couldn't forgive her for the one mistake of believing your mother, who always seems to be tricking you and ruined her life. So when you say she made you this, remember that you became bitter and mean because and 11 year old made a mistake!"

He stared her down. She looked like a kicked puppy, so broken and hurt and for a moment he felt sorry for her. For a moment.

She stumbled backwards this time, looking around wildy. "I- I-" she said and freed Emma and Charming while disapearing in a plume of purple smoke.

She fell to the ground in her room, sobbing. Henry was right. She was a cold, heartless, evil bitch that no one would ever love, not that anyone did, except Daniel.

But Daniel was gone now and she was so caught up in her revenge that she hadn't realized she had ruined her life, and any chance of getting Daniel back.

She had been used, tortured, abused, mistreated, neglected, and alone. She was the Evil Queen but the Evil Queen had completed her mission. Snow was dead. So what was left for her. For Regina Mills, or the Evil Queen?

Nothing.

The wind howled in her hair as she stood atop the highest tower at the Dark Castle. Tears fell down her dishelved face and she thought of every horrible thing she had done. She did regret those things but she didn't deserve a happy ending.

She thought her happy ending would be Snow's heart but it wasn't.

Regina had lived her whole life in fear of becoming her mother and in that fear she had become Cora.

"Its time to end this" she whispered to the wind and the night. "Goodbye" and Regina stepped off the platform.

Charming ran into the grounds of the Dark Castle with an army of men, all with swords drawn, yelling and stomping their way in.

They killed any guard in their way and spread out trying to find the monster that had killed his wife. Charming ran up the stairs to the Evil Queen's chambers, discovering them empty. Confused he visited three other places, also empty, until he heard Grumpy.

"I got the bitch!" Grumpy yelled and Charming ran down to the voice ready to avenge his wife but when he got down there all of his hopes were dashed.

She lay on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her head and a giant gash on it. Her arms and legs were spread out in awkward positions and she lay on her back, looking to left. Her beautiful dress was torn at the bottom and her beautiful face ruined with sorrow and desperation. Her tear tracks were still visible on her face and she had a somewhat hopeful smile on her face, as if she was trying to find peace in death.

He looked up at the tower, so high, and felt all of his anger disapear. He couldn't hear anything around him, just saw the movements of his army, crowding around to see the body of their crown. He started to walk to the tower, slipping through the crowd, and climbed it.

At the top, just by the large window, he found a note.

Charming,

Split your heart in half. If you really are of one heart your heart should work for her. And tell Henry he was right about everything and that I love him.

Regina Mills

She had signed the note Regina Mills Charming thought as he raced down the stairs. Not the Evil Queen.

They found Henry sitting at the stream, clad in his black funeral wear, hunched over the chilly spring water.

Snow knelt down next to him, pulling up the skirt of her dress to dangle her feet in the water, ignoring the bite of the temperature.

"I don't need comforting. I'm fine" Henry spoke up, sounding more like a 7 year old than a a 13 year old. She nodded and pulled her long raven hair out of its bun, twisting so it fell over one of her shoulders.

They sat there in silence, just listening to the birds and chaos of the water.

Not many people had come to the funeral, her David, Henry, Emma, Hook, Rumple, Belle. For many this was a time a celebration, not mouring.

"What was she like? Before she started to learn magic?" Henry asked his grandmother and she smiled.

"She was happy, always laughing. She would comfort me whenever I got upset. She was like a big sister to me. I didn't see it then, I was too naïve but she was unhappy too. She told me Daniel had run away, to protect me but that's what led her to the darkness" Snow said, frowning, looking at Henry. She turned to her.

"I didn't think she was that upset. I wouldn't have said it then. I really did love her. I didn't want her to go, I was just so upset that she had actually done it, and then she brought you back, and-" Henry started to cry.

"Hey. You gave her a light for 11 years. She didn't harm or kill anyone in those 11 years. You should be proud. She loved you" Snow said soothingly, embracing him but he pulled away.

"But that's what killed her! I told her she was like Cora. I called her horrible things. What kind of child does that?" he asked Snow frantically, their tearstained faces watching each other.

"An upset one. I did the same to my mother" Snow said calmly.

"But your mother didn't jump off a tower!" Henry pratically yelled.

"Would Regina want you to continue to blame yourself for all of this? Would she want you to stop living you life after she took hers? She would want you to walk out of here, determined to live a good life, like the one she could've had" Snow said, leaning over and wiped the tears off his face with her thumb.

Henry got up and walked over to the tomb, murmering a few words into the white, cold walls, before walking out of the royal cemetary.

She slowly stepped through the long grass to Regina's coffin and kneeled next to it.

"I'm sorry. For telling Cora, for pushing you into the darkness, for taking Henry. I hope you can forgive me. I want my sister back" Snow said and pushed herself back up.

Her now-tangled hair blew into her face and she placed a hand on the coffin.

"Thank you" she thanked the older woman for saving her life and walked out, leaving Regina to spend eternity with the satisfaction of knowing her children had forgiven her.


End file.
